I Always Love You
by Reinard
Summary: Sakura, murid SMA Konoha bertemu lagi dengan seseorang yang pernah ia kenal dulu yang sekarang menjadi guru Sakura.Just Read it .
1. Do You Remember Me ?

Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

I Always Love You © Rei

.

.

Pairing: Kakashi X Sakura

.

Warning: Jelek, Gaje, Ga mutu, aneh,dll.

Sakura dkk : 16 tahun  
>Kakashi dkk : 25 tahun <p>

Chapter 1 : Do you remember me ?  
>Pagi itu merupakan pagi yang biasa- biasa saja bagi siswa- siswi SMA Konoha. Pelajaran biasa, guru killer, dan hal lain yang biasa- biasa saja.<p>

Untuk gedung SMA sendiri ,bagi yang pertama kali melihatnya akan muncul kesan "WOW". Tentu saja, sekolah yang terletak di jalan utama kota Konoha, yang sekarang harga tanahnya sudah mencapai puluhan juta per meter dilihat dari pintu gerbangnya, tidak begitu besar tapi mewah elegan dan hanya cukup untuk lewat 2 mobil saja. Begitu masuk lorong ini, muncul aroma mawar yang begitu semerbak, cukup sekitar 8 detik untuk mencapai ujung lorong ini untuk melihat kemegahan sekolah yang notabene pintu gerbangnya aneh. Sekilas sekolah ini berbentuk persegi panjang. Lapangan nya berada di tengah- tengah dan dikelilingi oleh ruang kelas kelas yang jumlahnya begitu banyak. Sekolah ini masih memiliki halaman belakang, kolam renang, dan yah percetakan sendiri.

Bunyi mobil masuk membuat seluruh mata menuju pada mobil tersebut, apalagi mobil itu Ferari. Setelah parkir di tempat parkir, muncul seorang pria berambut perak miring ke kanan dan melawan grafitasi muncul dari kursi pengemudi. Wajahnya putih bersih yang tertepa cahaya matahari pagi itu membuatnya makin mempesona. Tapi mata onyxnya tertutup oleh kacamata hitam yang berlambang oakly itu.

"Oey,siapa tuh ?" Tanya gadis bermata onyx itu pada gadis lainnya yang bermata emerald.  
>"Mana ku tahu" jawab Sakura dengan ketus. Gadis berambut pink ini tetap berjalan acuh tak acuh walaupun gadis pirang tadi menanyainya.<br>"Huh" dengus Ino dengan kesal

Kedua gadis yang saling acuh tak acuh ini merupakan penghuni SMA Konoha kelas 3-A. Untuk perkenalan singkatnya, yang berambut pink dan bermata emerald adalah Sakura dan yang bermata ony dan berambut pirang adalah Sno. Sakura merupakan anak dari pengusaha kaya, Haruno corp ; sedangkan Ino merupakan anak pemilik, Yamanaka corp.

"Eh jidat, kamu itu ya ga pernah suka sama cowok, kamu lesbian ya !" Kata Ino sambil berjalan mendahului Sakura, sambil memasang wajah nyengir.  
>" Ino pig, ngapa juga kamu ngatain aku , kan cowok di kelas kita nyebelin semua" jawab Sakura sambil masuk ke kelas<br>"Eh, tapikan banyak yang naksir sama kamu"  
>"Tapi jelek semua" jawab Sakura dengan ketus. Yang kemudian di susul oleh tawa gadis berambut pirang<p>

Setelah bercakap, canda, tawa akhirmya bel masuk jam pertama berbunyi. Semua murid kembali ketempat duduknya masing- masing, yang sebelumnya sibuk ngapel bestfriend-nya masing masing. Tapi ada satu manusia yang sangat acuh tak acuh dan sudah siap memulai pelajarannya sejak 5 menit yang lalu, yaitu Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha. Sekali lagi untuk perkenalan singkat saja, Sasuke adalah pribadi yang acuh tak acuh tapi pintar, sedangkan fisiknya yang berambut pantat ayam bodynya tegap dan bermata saphire membuat semua cewek akan tergila- gila padanya.

"Eh kemana nih sensei kok ga dateng- dateng" sahut gadis bercepol dua itu.  
>" Iya tenten-chan, kamu benar, udah lama banget ini" timpal cowok berambut jabrik berwarna oranye.<p>

Akibatnya, tentu saja suasana kelas menjadi ribut. Tetapi tiba tiba pintu terbuka dan munculah sosok monster mengerikan ( baca : Tsunade). Yap, dia adalah kepala sekolah SMA Konoha ini.

"Hn ? Kok hari ini yang ngajar monster itu ?" Tanya Kiba, cowok penggemar anjing itu.  
>"Iya nih, memangnya ada apa ?" Sahut salah satu suara dari kelas yang tidak diketahui pemilik suaranya.<br>"Ehem,.. DIAM anak anak !" Bentak Tsunade ketika berjalan menuju ke meja guru dan diikuti cowok berambut perak.

"Eh, itu cowok yang keluar dari Ferari tadi, Jidat !" Bisik Ino bersemangat  
>"Hm..." Sakura tetap tidak peduli, karena baginya semua cowok itu menyebalkan<p>

Setelah sampai di posnya ( baca : meja guru). Tsunade-sensei mulai ngomel- ngomel akibat ulah kelas yang diunggulkannya itu. Kemudian mulai menjelaskan kalau ada guru baru, pengganti Ibiki- sensei yang di pindah tugaskan ke Suna. Setelah itu Tsudane- sensei langsung menyerahkan kelas pada guru baru itu dan ngelunyur ke luar kelas.

"Ohayo, anak- anak" sapa cowok bermata beda warna itu.  
>"Ohayo sensei" jawab anak anak kelas 3-A serempak.<p>

"Wah guru kita ganteng yah"  
>"Wow kejatuhan durian runtuh nih kita"<br>"Beruntung banget kita dapet guru yang kayak gini"  
>Terdengar bisikan- bisikan dari para cewek yang mengagumi guru baru mereka ini. Yap, bagaimana tidak kagum, guru ini memiliki wajah putih bersih, hidung mancung, dan badan yang tegap.<p>

"Sensei, perkenalkan dirimu dong"  
>tanya Ino.<br>"Uhm.., ok ya ya ya, sensei lupa, nama saya Kakashi, Kakashi Hatake, kalian bisa memanggil saya dengan sebutan Kakashi-sensei" jawab guru baru itu dengan singkat  
>"Eh, sensei pelit, mosok perkenalannya cuman nama aja" sahut tenten, gadis bercepol dua itu.<br>"Lha, kalian juga tidak tanya kok" Kakashi pun membela diri  
>"Ya udah sekarang kami mau tanya, Kakashi-sensei udah punya pacar belum?"<br>"Belum" jawab-nya singkat. Beberapa detik kemudian muncul bisikan bisikan kegembiraan dari cewek cewek kelas 3-A.  
>"Kakashi-sensei tinggal dimana?"<br>"No HP Kakashi sensei berapa ?"  
>"Hobi sensei apa ?"<br>Muncul pertanyaan sahut- sahutan yang tidak penting untuk Kakashi.

Dari sekian banyak siswi yang tertarik, tampaknya ada sepasang mata yang sama sekali tidak menghiraukan kedatangan senseinya itu. Gadis berambut pink itu terus menatap keluar lapangan melalui jendela kelas.

"Yayayayaya, ya sudah pertanyaannya lain kali saja, ayo kita mulai pelajaran kita" jawab Kakashi dengan ketus  
>"Lho..."<br>"Ck, saya mau tahu nama kalian, saya absen satu satu" cetus guru itu

"Sasuke Uchiha"  
>"Hn"<br>"Yamanaka Ino"  
>"Ada sensei" sambil mengacungkan tangannya<br>"Gaara"  
>"Hn"<br>"Uzumaki Naruto"  
>"Yosh! Ada sensei"<br>Setelah beberapa nama lainya akhirnya giliran Sakura dipanggil.  
>"Sakura Haruno" ketika membaca nama itu raut wajah Kakashi langsung berubah, yang awalnya senyum- senyum menjadi seperti mengingat ingat kesedihan masa lalu.<br>"Hm, saya sensei" jawab Sakura ringan.  
>Diam sunyi sepi membeku itu lah ekspresi Kakashi melihat gadis bermata emerald itu, tiba- tiba saja tubuhnya kaku, seakan mengalami deja-vu yang buruk.<p>

"Sensei" teriakan dari gadis berambut merah membuyarkan lamunan Kakashi.  
>"Oh.. Ya ada apa ?" Jawab Kakashi gelagapan.<br>"Ih, malah balik tanya, yang ngelamun dari tadi siapa juga" timpal gadis berambut merah tadi, Karin namanya.  
>"O ya, maaf, ya sudah kita mulai saja"<p>

Pealajaran yang diampu Kakashi adalah Biologi. Perlajaran ini berlangsung selama 2x45 menit. Selama pelajaran semua murid memperhatikan sensei-nya. Tapi ada seorang siswi yang tidak begitu peduli apa yang di sampaikan gurunya, itu adalah Sakura Haruno. Bel- pelajaran kedua-pun berakhir, para siswa segera memberi salam pada sensei barunya itu dan bersiap untuk pelajaran selanjutnya.

"Ehm, Haruno nanti sepulang sekolah temui saya di ruang lab biologi ya, saya mau minta tolong" kata Kakashi pada Sakura  
>"I..iya, sensei" entah kenapa ketika mendengar suara bariton Kakashi jantung Sakura mulai berdegup dengan kencang.<br>"Hm, kutunggu kamu" balas Kakashi sambil meninggalkan ruangan.

"Eh Jidat beruntung banget kamu, nanti pulang sekolah bisa berdua-an sama sensei baru kita" pekik Ino dengan bersemangat  
>"Wah, iya nih aku keduluan" timpal Karin singkat<br>"Kalian ini ada- ada saja" jawab Sakura sambil meninggalkan mereka berdua untuk menuju ke tempat duduknya.

Bel pelajaran terakhir berbunyi, artinya pelajaran sudah selesai dan Sakura harus segera menemui sensei barunya itu. Ia mulai berjalan menuju lorong yang ramai penuh manusia berhamburan menuju ke pintu keluar sekolah. Setelah beberapa langkah akhirnya Sakura berdiri di depan pintu yang bertuliskan "Laboratorium Biologi". Jantung Sakura tiba- tiba berdegup kencang ketika mulai membuka pintu ruangan itu.

"Permisi, Kakashi- sensei ada ?" Tanya Sakura perlahan ketika sudah memasuki ruangan itu  
>"Uhm, Sakura, sensei disini" sambil melambaikan tangannya.<p>

Ruangan lab biologi ini bagus, terawat, nyaman. Begitu masuk akan tercium aroma mint khas Kakashi. Terdapat 3 rak buku yang sesak dan beberapa lemari kaca yang berisi alat praktikum biologi. Di ruang tengahnya terdapat sofa dan meja kerja, sebagai ruang pribadi guru anyar ini.

"Uh, ada yang bisa saya bantu sensei ?"  
>"Sakura..." Tiba- tiba Kakashi mendekatkan badannya pada Sakura, sehingga Sakura bisa mencium aroma mint Kakashi. Wajah Sakura mulai merona ketika diperlakukan sedemikian rupa.<br>"Sensei... apaan sih ?" Sambil menjauhkan badannya dari sensei biologinya itu  
>"Sakura, apa kamu masih ingat aku ?" Tanya Kakashi.<br>"Maksud sensei apa ?"  
>"Sakura, apa kau sudah benar- benar lupa dengan ku ?"<p>

Tiba- tiba badan Sakura terasa berat, pening, entah kenapa dia merasa dunia ini berputar. Sakura tiba- tiba ingat akan laki- laki didepannya ini, seingat Sakura, dia adalah...

"Sakura..., Sakura, kau kenapa ?" Kata Kakashi panik karena melihat muridnya pingsan.

Selama pingsan, Sakura memimpikan kenangan yang sangat menyakitkan, kenangannya bersama kakak perempuannya, Rin Haruno.

TeeBeeCee

oOooOo

Maaf kalau ceritanya pendek banget.

Gimana ? Jelek pastinya. Ini Fic saya yang pertama. Mohon Review ya !  
>Saya menerima kritik, saran, dll.<p>

TAMAT APA LANJUT ?

Thanks buat yang udah ngereview, silent readers, komputer rumah ku.


	2. De Flashback

Balas Review dulu ah :  
>taira shinju : makasih ya udah ngereview. Oh, enggak kok sakura nggak amnesia, dianya cuma lupa, kan udah lama tidak ketemu. Ini lanjutannya Tiara, semoga kamu suka ya. ^_^<br>S.H : makasih udah ngereview, ini chap 2 nya. Semoga kamu suka ya.  
>Troy-kun : udah kujelasin di chap 2 ini, sesuai permintaan Troy-kun. Makasih udah ngereview<br>kazuko mizushima : Thanks udah ngereview, wah alurnya kecepatan ya, yang dichap ini aku udah brusaha buat ngelambatin juga udah aku panjangin, gimana ? Masih kecepatan atau tidak ? Thanks buat saran-nya ^_^  
>EvilKyu Cassielf : makasih ya udah mau ngereview, wah senpai joss banget bisa nebak kalau rin itu pacarnya kakashi ^_^. Ini alurnya udah aku lambatin ? Bgm masih terlalu cepat ? Bahasanmya juga udah aku ilangin bahasa gaulnya, bgm ? Thanks ya buat sarannya ^_^. Oya senpai, rei mau tanya nih, deskrip yang bagus itu yang gmn ya ? Rei mau nulis deskrip bingung<br>hatake : ok, ini udah aku panjangin, masih kurang panjang ? Thanks for review. ^_^  
>ArthuriaMariePendragon : makasih ya udah ngereview, di chap ini kata- kata ku-nya udah aku sambung sekarang, thanks ya saranya ^_^. Semoga kamu suka chap 2 ini<p>

Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

I Always Love You © Rei

.

.

Pairing: Kakashi X Sakura

.

Warning: Jelek, Gaje, Ga mutu, aneh, Typo(s)dll.

Chapter 2 : De Flashback

*Flashback on*

Sakura dkk : 13 tahun (naik kelas 2 SMP)  
>Kakashi dkk : 22 tahun<p>

Sakura's POV

"Saku-chan, bangun- bangun, ini sudah siang, sampai kapan kamu mau tidur terus ?" kata nee-chan sambil menarik selimutku.  
>'Hm...Ini seharusnya hari pertama libur kenaikan kelas 2 SMP, tapi kenapa nee-chan teriak- teriak untuk membangunkanku ya ? Aku masih ngantuk sekali, tetapi kulihat Rin-nee semangat sekali membangunkanku, entah ada urusan apa dia membangunkanku pagi- pagi begini, jangan- jangan dia lupa kalau hari ini aku libur'batinku dalam hati.<p>

Aku berusaha menarik lagi selimutku, tapi kulihat nee-chan sudah tidak menarik- narik selimutku lagi tetapi membuka jendela kamarku sehingga cahaya matahari masuk ke kamarku dan itu benar- benar membutakan mataku. Aku hanya menarik selimutku lebih tinggi lagi agar menutupi seluruh wajahku. Tetapi percuma, cahaya matahari benar- benar tak terkalahkan.

"Hn..." Kataku sambil meregangkan tubuhku yang kaku ini.  
>"Akhirnya bangun juga si pemalas" kata Rin-nee sambil tersenyum puas<br>"Rin-nee, Sakurakan libur, kenapa dibangunkan ? Sakura masih ngantuk Rin-nee"  
>"Lho, Saku-chan lupa ya ? Rin-nee berjanji sesuatu denganmu." Jawab Rin-nee sambil melipat selimutku.<br>"Hn... Janji apa ya, aku lupa ?" Kataku sambil berusaha mengingat- ingat.  
>"Ya ampun, masih muda pikun lagi, dulu Saku-chan minta pergi ke Konoha Wonderland waktu libur kenaikan kelas"<br>"O.. Iya ya"  
>"Ya sudah mandi sana cepat, bau " sindir Rin-nee.<p>

Setelah itu akupun segera mengambil pakaian, t-shirt berwarna pink menjadi pilihanku tentunya aku juga mengambil underwear, rompi favoritku, dan celana jeans. Karena menurutku ini hanya rekreasi biasa, jadi aku bisa pakai baju santai saja. Akupun segera masuk dalam kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamarku.

Kamarku bisa dibilang luas, dengan sebuah ranjang king-size, beberapa almari pakaian, dua buah meja belajar yang saling berhadapan. Kamarku ini temboknya dicat warna merah muda, dengan lantai yang dilandasi karpet membuat kamarku ini seperti hotel berbintang.

Aku segera turun ke ruang tamu setelah selesai mandi. Kamarku dan kamar Rin-nee terletak dilantai dua. Jika masuk kerumahku, akan disuguhi pemandangan ruang tengah dengan meja besar, di samping pintu masuk terdapat sofa yang terkesan mewah, tempat duduk para tamu dan dari tempat itu bisa melihat tangga melingkar untuk menuju ke lantai dua. Dan jika melihat lurus jauh kedepan lagi bisa melihat taman rumahku yang penuh pohon sakura. Singkatnya rumahku ini bisa dibilang seperti istana.

Waktu aku turun, aku melihat wajah yang tidak kukenal duduk disebelah Rin-nee. Pemuda itu memiliki rambut yang melawan gravitasi dan berwarna keperakan. Kalau pengamatanku secara singkat dia orangnya tampan, wajahnya putih bersih, badannya tegap, dan wajahnya kalem.

"Saku-chan, sini !" Panggil nee-chan  
>"Ya ,ada apa nee-chan ?" Jawabku sambil turun dari tangga<br>"Ini perkenalkan, pacar nee-chan, Kakashi Hatake, Kakashi-kun perkenalkan ini adikku namanya Sakura Haruno"  
>"Yo ! Salam kenal Sakura, aku Kakashi, kamu bisa panggil aku Kakashi-nii" respon Kakashi-nii sambil mengulurkan tangannya itu<br>"Ya, salam kenal juga Kakashi-nii, aku Sakura" kataku sambil membalas uluran tangannya.  
>"Hm.. Adikmu cantik ya Rin-chan"kata kashi-nii<br>"Eh, jangan macam- macam dengan adikku ya, nanti kamu dicap pedofil" balas Rin-nee santai.

Tapi mendengar kata- kata Kashi-nii membuatku senang. Entah kenapa ketika bertemu dengannya jantungku berdegup kencang. Itulah hari dimana aku bertemu dengan Kashi-nii untuk pertama kalinya.

'Aku tidak tahu sudah seberapa lama mereka pacaran tapi mereka benar- benar akrab, setahuku pacar Rin-nee adalah Obito-nii, tapi kenapa sudah ganti ya ? Sudahlah tidak perlu diungkit- ungkit lagi' batinku santai  
>"Eh, Kashi-nii ada acara apa datang kesini ? Ini Sakura dan Rin-nee mau pergi lho !"<br>"Saku-chan, sebenarnya Rin-nee mau mengajak Kakashi-kun ikut dengan kita, tapi kamu keberatan tidak ?"  
>"O.. Ya tidak apa- apa Rin-nee, Sakura senang dapat teman satu lagi" jawabku dengan gembira<br>"La itu, Kaka-kun, kamu boleh ikut sama Saku-chan"  
>"Ya ya, aku ikut saja kalau begitu" kata Kashi-nii<p>

Tempat yang akan kami kunjungi adalah Konoha Wonderland. KW adalah taman rekreasi keluarga indoor terbesar di Asia. Di dalamnya terdapat berbagai permainan, seperti roller coaster, rumah hantu, rumah kaca, dsb. Begitu masuk akan disuguhi pemandangan air mancur yang indah tiap 2 jam sekali, yaitu jam 10, jam 12, jam 2 siang, dan jam 1 siang ,kebetulan aku Rin-nee dan Kashi-nii masuk pukul 12 siang.

"Wah air mancurnya bagus sekali ya" kataku ketika melihat air mancur yang berlapis- lapis dan bisa memancarkan warna yang berbeda- beda karena di beri lampu.  
>"Iya ya romantis sekali" sahut Rin-nee sambil menggelayut ke tangan Kashi-nii.<p>

Sebenarnya waktu Rin-nee menggelayut ke tangan kekar Kashi-nii, aku tidak suka, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, diakan pacar Rin-nee.  
>"Uh..." Dengusku pelan<br>"Eh, ada apa ? Kenapa begitu ? Kamu tidak suka pergi kesini dengan Rin-nee ?"  
>"Ah, bukan apa- apa nee-chan, Sakura suka sekali pergi kesini, eh Rin-nee, Kashi-nii kita antri buat naik roller coaster, yuk" kataku sambil menarik tangan Kaka-nii dan Rin-nee ketempat antrian roller coaster<p>

"Uh, lama sekali, aku pegal berdiri terus" keluhku  
>"Ya udah sini, Kakashi-nii gendong, hahahahah..."<br>"Ih, Kashi-nii genit" kataku sambil menginjak kaki kanan Kashi-nii  
>'Ini antrian kenapa tidak maju- maju ya ? Jangan- jangan roller coaster-nya rusak lagi, tadi waktu aku bercanda sama Kashi-nii, Rin-nee kelihatan tidak suka ya, cemburu mungkin, he..he..he..' Batinku senang<p>

Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi tiba- tiba raut wajah Rin-nee berubah, dia seperti melihat sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan. Aku sih tidak peduli apa yang Rin-nee lihat apa, yang penting aku bisa dekat- dekat dengan Kashi-nii. Kalau dipikir- pikir aku sudah menunggu antrian sekitar 30 menit, bosan aku menunggu seperti ini terus.

"Eh Saku-chan, Kaka-kun kita pindah saja, capai, kita sudah menunggu lama sekali."  
>"Lho, kan kita sudah terlanjur antre disini, Rin-nee," ketika mendengar pernyataan Rin-nee aku bingung, karena yang sebenarnya ingin naik roller coaster adalah Rin-nee bukan aku, ya mungkin dia ingin menjaga image di depan Kashi-nii, tapi raut wajah-nya yang panik membuatku semakin penasaran.<br>"Ya sudah, kalau begitu Rin-chan menunggu di Konoha Cafe saja, aku akan menemani Saku-chan" jawab Kashi-nii  
>"Uh.., kenapa kamu lebih memilih menemani adiknya pacarmu dari pada menemani pacarmu ?" Kata Rin-nee ngambek<br>"Lho, kamukan sudah dewasa, bisa jaga dirikan ? Kalau Saku-chan masih anak- anak, nanti kalau diculik bagaimana ?"  
>"Eh.., siapa juga yang anak- anak ?" Jawabku sambil menginjak kaki Kashi-nii yang satunya.<br>"Jadi kamu tidak mau ditemani Kakashi-nii ? Tanya Kashi-nii sambil tersenyum menggoda

Sebelum aku menjawab Rin-nee sudah menghilang entah kemana, mungkin dia pergi ke Konoha Cafe sesuai saran Kashi-nii.

"Rin-nee sudah pergi, kelihatannya dia marah padamu Kashi-nii" sesalku  
>"Saku-chan tidak perlu merasa bersalah, nanti pasti sudah lupa" kata Kashi-nii sambil mengacak- acak rambut merah mudaku.<br>"Eh, Kaka-nii sejak kapan pacaran dengan Rin-nee ?" Tanyaku penuh selidik  
>"Hm ? Untuk apa Saku-chan bertanya seperti itu ?"<br>"Cuma penasaran saja"  
>"Hm ? Sejak kapan ya ? Satu bulan yang lalu mungkin."<br>'Belum lama' batinku  
>"Kashi-nii tahukan kalau Rin-nee, dulu pernah punya pacar ?"<br>"Tahu, Obito-kun kan ? Kata nee-chan mu mereka sudah putus"  
>"Oh, kupikir nee-chan selingkuh dengan Kashi-nii"<br>"Ada- ada saja kamu"

Selama menunggu roller coaster aku bercakap- cakap dengan Kashi-nii, ternyata dia memang cukup asyik untuk diajak bicara. Setelah pertanyaan demi pertanyaan, akhirnya aku tahu kalau Kashi-nii itu satu tempat kuliah dengan Rin-nee, tetapi beda jurusan, kalau Rin-nee mengambil kedokteran, Kashi-nii mengambil ekonomi.

"Kashi-nii, Saku-chan ke kamar mandi dulu." Kataku, berjalan keluar barisan  
>"Ok, cepat ya ! Nanti Kakashi-nii tinggal lho."<p>

Waktu berjalan ke kamar mandi terdekat, aku kaget sekali. Kenapa ? Aku melihat Rin-nee berciuman dengan Obito-nii di Konoha Cafe. Pikiranku melayang, berarti Rin-nee selingkuh, dia menipu Kashi-nii. Aku langsung sembunyi dan mengamati mereka dari jarak jauh. Menurut pengamatanku mereka berpagutan dengan sangat mesra dan bukan paksaan dari Obito-nii untuk Rin-nee. Tiba- tiba aku teringat akan raut wajah Rin-nee yang berubah ketika menuggu antrian roller coaster, mungkin dia melihat kenapa waktu Kashi-nii ingin menemani aku dan bukannya menemani Rin-nee, Rin-nee malah ngambek? Aku benar- benar bingung melihat cinta segitiga ini. Entah apa yang kurasakan ini, aku sedih karena tenyata Rin-nee seperti itu, aku juga kasian dengan Kashi-nii, tetapi hati kecilku senang karena itu artinya kesempatanku mendapatkan Kashi-nii semakin beberapa saat terfokus dengan Rin-nee, tiba- tiba aku teringat akan Kashi-nii yang menungguku di  
>antrian roller coaster. Akibat pemandangan mengejutkan ini aku jadi lupa akan hasratku untuk ke kamar mandi, dan segera kembali ke tempat Kashi-nii karena kupikir aku sudah mengintip Rin-nee teralalu lama.<p>

'Apa aku perlu mengatakan hal ini ya dengan Kashi-nii ? Kalau aku salah bagaimana ? Bagaimana kalau Kashi-nii tidak percaya dan menuduhku yang tidak- tidak'batinku mimbang

"Kashi-nii, sudah lama ya" sapaku, membungkuk untuk menghindari pembatas supaya bisa masuk ke antrian lagi.  
>"Ah, tidak"<p>

Aku bingung sekali, entah aku harus mengatakannya pada Kashi-nii atau tidak. Aku tidak mau melihat Kashi-nii marah ataupun bersedih. Aku tidak tahu, apakah aku orang yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekhawatiranku ? Apakah semua kekhawatiranku tertulis jelas di wajahku ? Sampai- sampai Kashi-nii langsung bertanya padaku.

"Hey, ada apa ? Kenapa wajahmu pucat sekali Saku-chan ?"  
>"Ah tidak apa- apa Kashi-nii" elakku<br>"Jangan- jangan kamu sakit ya ?" Timpal Kashi-nii sambil meletakkan telapak tangannya di dahiku.  
>"Ah tidak- tidak, aku sehat- sehat saja Kashi-nii" sambil menyingkirkan tangan Kashi-nii dari wajahku<br>"Tidak, wajahmu pucat sekali, ayo kita pulang saja" Kashi-nii menarik tanganku untuk keluar antrian.  
>"Jangan Kashi-nii, kita sudah terlanjur disini"kataku sambil meronta<br>"Tidak apa- apa, lain kali kita ke sini lagi, ayo pulang saja, aku mengkhawatirkaanmu"

Kata "mengkhawatirkanmu" benar- benar bisa meluluhkan hatiku. Aku tidak melawan ketika Kashi-nii menarikku keluar antrian. Kashi-nii dan aku segara menuju ke Konoha Cafe untuk mengajak Rin-nee pulang. Aku tidak dapat membayangkan apa yang akan Kashi-nii lakukan. Sekarang aku benar- benar cemas karena dari sini aku sudah bisa melihat Rin-nee duduk bersama Obito-nii dan mereka saling berpeganggan tangan. Aku melihat wajah Kashi-nii, dia terlihat marah, sangat marah, dahi yang mengkerut hebat, yang tadinya menggenggam tanganku jadi dilepaskannya,dia mempercepat langkahnya hingga meninggalkan aku jauh dibelakang. Yang bertambah parah adalah mereka malah berciuman, kelihatanya mereka tidak tahu kalau Kashi-nii sedang berjalan menuju mereka dengan marahnya. Aku harap Kashi-nii bisa mengontrol emosinya, apalagi ini sudah di depan umum. Aku hanya berjalan lebih cepat lagi agar dapat mengimbangi Kashi-nii, tapi percuma dia berjalan cepat sekali. Sesampai di lokasi kejadian ( baca: meja dimana Rin-nee dan Obito-nii duduk ) Kashi-nii langsung memegang bahu Rin-nee.

"Aku pikir kalian sudah putus saat kita mulai berpacaran, Rin-chan" kata Kashi-nii ketus  
>"Kakahi-kun..." Kata Rin-nee lirih<br>"Apa maksudnya ini ?" Sekarang yang marah bertambah satu lagi, Obito-nii.  
>"Obito-kun, Kakashi-kun, aku bisa menjela.."<br>"Cukup, aku paham akan semua ini, kamu pacaran denganku, tetapi kamu juga masih berpacaran dengan Obito, jadi diawal kamu sudah berbohong padaku." Potong Kashi-nii cepat.  
>"Tapi, Kakashi-kun, sebe.."<br>"Sudah, tidak ada tapi- tapi lagi, aku kecewa padamu Rin, kita putus" potong Kashi-nii lagi sambil pergi meniggalkan mereka berdua.

Ketika sudah tidak memfokuskan lagi pandanganku ke Rin-nee, Obito-nii, dan Kashi-nii, aku melihat bahwa pengunjung- pengunjung lain mengamati mereka juga. Tiba- tiba ada tangan yang menarik tanganku, setelah aku melihat, ternyata itu laki- laki berambut perak, Kashi-nii. Aku tidak melawan ketika Kashi-nii menarikku, aku tidak ingin dia bertambah marah. Kashi-nii menarik tanganku dengan keras, dia benar- benar kecewa.

"Kashi-nii" panggilku lirih, saat aku dan Kashi-nii sudah berada didalam mobil.  
>"Hn" jawabnya singkat<br>"Kashi-nii, marah dengan Rin-nee ya" kataku  
>"..." Hening, Kashi-nii tidak menjawab<br>"Kashi-nii, tolong maafkan Rin-nee ya, mungkin Rin-nee tidak bermaksud untuk menyakiti Kashi-nii"  
>"..." Kashi-nii tidak manjawab pertanyaanku lagi<br>"Kita masih bisa bertemankan Kashi-nii ?" Tanyaku  
>"Ya, kenapa tidak ?" Jawab Kashi-nii lirih<p>

Selama perjalanan benar- benar sepi sunyi senyap, tidak ada sepatah kata yang keluar dari mulutku dan mulut Kashi-nii. Aku tidak tahu harus berbicara tentang apa, aku benar- benar ikut besedih. Sesampainya didepan rumahku, aku langsung turun dari mobil Kashi-nii, aku yakin Kashi-nii tidak mau masuk ke dalam rumahku.

"Kashi-nii, aku turun dulu ya, terima kasih untuk segalanya, tolong maafkan nee-chanku ya" pamitku  
>"Ya" jawabnya singkat<p>

Aku melihat mobil Kashi-nii sudah melesat ke jalan raya. Akupun masuk kerumah dan segera menuju ke kamarku untuk mengistirahatkan diriku. Aku melirik ke jam dinding kamarku ternyata ini masih jam 3 sore. Entah kenapa pikiranku terasa kacau, badanku berat, aku benar- benar ngantuk. Rasanya kali ini mataku benar- benar terpejam.

"Uh.." Kataku sambil melirik kerah jam, sudah jam 6 sore ternyata. Aku ketiduran hampir selama 3 jam.

Akupun berjalan turun kedapur untuk mengambil segelas air putih. Aku melihah Rin-nee duduk dimeja makan dengan wajah benar- benar sedih. Melihat Rin-nee aku lupa akan rasa hauskun dan langsung menghampiri Rin-nee.

"Rin-nee"  
>"..." Rin-nee tidak menjawab panggilanku, kelihatannya ia benar- benar sedih. Di malah pergi meninggalkanku tanpa sepatah kata apapun<br>"Uh, Rin-nee" dengusku kesal

Sejak kejadian itu Rin-nee terlihat murung dan depresi. Orang tuaku juga sedang ada urusan bisnis ke luar negeri jadi tidak tahu kalau salah satu anaknya sedang mengalami kesulitan. Hari- hari liburanku benar- benar sepi, karena nee-chan sedang besedih, jadi tidak adalagi yang pergi mengantarku jalan- jalan.

Suatu hari, aku lewat depan kamar Rin-nee, aku mendengarnya bertelepon dengan seseorang. Entah kenapa aku jadi ingin mendengarnya, aku menempelkan telingaku ke pintu kamar nee-chan.

"Kamu harus bertanggung jawab" aku kaget mendengar kata- kata itu, bertanggung jawab untuk apa pikirku ?  
>"Bajingan kau" makin kaget lagi aku mendengar kata- kata ini, siapa yang bertelepon dengan nee-chan.<p>

Mendengar langkah kaki nee-chan mendekati pintu, aku segera bergegas. Aku langsung berlari turun dan berpura- pura membaca majalah. Aku melihat Rin-nee keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju ke pintu depan rumah.

"Pergi kemana Rin-nee ?" Tanyaku penuh penasarn  
>"..." Lagi- lagi aku diabaikan gumamku.<p>

Rin-nee keluar rumah dan langsung menuju ke mobilnya dan mulai menyetarter mobilnya. Karena aku penasaran maka aku berencana mengikutinya.

"Hayate-san.." Panggilku  
>"Ya nona Sakura" jawabnya cepat, Hayate adakah sopir pribadiku.<br>"Keluarkan mobil, kita ikuti mobil Rin-nee"  
>"Ya nona"<p>

Aku mengikuti mobil Rin-nee, Rin-nee menyetir mobilnya dengan ngebut. Setelah 20 menit mengikuti, akhirnya mobil nee-chan berhenti di sebuah rumah mewah.

'Rumah siapa ini ?' Batinku

Rin-nee turun dari mobil dan langsung menekan bel rumah itu. Tampak seorang pelayan mempersilahkan dirinya masuk.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan nee-chanku di situ tetapi aku benar- benar khawatir. Sudah 30 menit aku menggu didalam mobil. Aku mulai bosan dan memutuskan untuk turun.  
>Akupun memencet bel rumah itu.<p>

"Selamat siang, ada yang bisa saya bantu" tanya wanita itu padaku  
>"Maaf, kalau boleh tahu ini rumah siapa ya ?"<br>"Oh, ini rumah Kakashi Hatake-sama, ada keperluan apa kemari"  
>"Uhm, tadi ada seorang wanita kesini, sekitar 30 menit yang lalukan ?"<br>"Iya, dia adalah pacar Hatake-sama"  
>"Aku adiknya" jawabku singkat<br>"Oh, kalau begitu mari masuk"

Akupun masuk kerumahnya, benar- benar rumah yang mewah gumamku. Rumah ini memiliki 2 lantai. Begitu masuk, aku dipersilahkan duduk di sofa, kata wanita itu dia akan membuatkan the untukku. Setelah selang waktu, dia kembali membawa nampan berisi teh.

"Uhm, Kakshi-nii dimana ya ?" Tanyaku  
>"Dia diruang kerjanya bersama Rin-sama"<br>"Boleh aku kesana ?"  
>"Tentu saja, Rin-sama pasti senang" jawabnya cepat<br>"Kalau boleh aku tahu siapa namamu ya ?"  
>"Ayame"<br>"Oya, terima kasih, Ayame"  
>"Mau aku antar sekarang ?"<br>"O..iya"

Akupun berjalan mengikuti Ayame, ruang kerja Kashi-kun berada dilantai 2. Sambil bejalan aku melihat sekeliling, ternyata Kashi-nii suka mengoleksi barang- barang kuno. Aku melihat banyak sekali pajangan barang kuno disini.

"Di sini kamarnya, saya harus memasak dulu" kata Ayame sambil menunjuk sebuah pintu  
>"Ya terima kasih"<br>"Permisi"

Akupun mengetuk pintu, setelah beberapa kali mengetuk tetapi tidak menjawab akupun masuk.

Betapa kagetnya aku melihat Rin-nee bersimpuh darah di rangkulan Kashi-nii dan Kashi-nii sendiri memegang pisau.

"RIN-NEE...!" Jeritku

End of Sakura's POV

*Flashback off*

"RIN-NEEEE !" tiba- tiba Sakura menjerit.

Sudah 1 jam Sakura pingsan di labolatorium biologi. Kakashi menunggu Sakura dengan cemas. Tiba- tiba ia kaget akan terikan Sakura itu. Dia langsung berjalan cepat untuk menghampiri Sakura.

"Sakura, kau sudah sadar ?" Tanya Kakashi dengan nada khawatir  
>"Kau.. Kau..." Kata Sakura dengan geram<br>"Jangan salah paham Sakura, aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya"  
>"KAU PEMBUNUH" pekik Sakura sambil meninggalkan laboratorium biologi dan membanting pintunya dengan sangat keras<br>"Sakura" desah Kakashi pelan

TeeBeeCee

ooOooOoo

? TAMAT ATAU LANJUT ?

Mina-san, gomen- gomen, Rei updatenya lama.

Mungkin chap depan dari sudut pandangnya kakashi, gmn ? Setuju enggak ?

Thanks yang udah ngereview, silent readers, komp rumah.

Author selalu meminta review, saran, kritik karena author masih amatir


	3. The Truth

Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

I Always Love You © Rei

.

.

Pairing: Kakashi X Sakura

.

Warning: Jelek, Gaje, Ga mutu, aneh, Typo(s)dll.

**Chapter 3 : The Truth  
><strong>  
>Guru Biologi itu duduk sendirian di Labolatorium Biologi, setelah ditinggalkan oleh salah seorang muridnya. Kakashi termenung, memikirkan kejadian 3 tahun yang lalu. Kejadian itu benar- benar membuatnya terpuruk, dia telah menyakiti hati Sakura.<p>

"Huh, seharusnya itu tidak terjadi" dengusnya pelan

Kakashi mulai mengingat- ingat kejadian tragis yang menghilangkan nyawa mantan kekasihnya. Kepalanya terasa pening, dia muliai menyandarkan punggungnya ke sofa, mendongakkan kepalanya ke langit- langit dan mulai memijit- mijit pelipis kanannya dengan tangan kanannya.

Dia mulai melirik jam dinding yang terpajang di atas pintu Labolatorium Biologi. Jarum pendek sudah menunjuk angka tiga sedangkan jarum panjanh juga menunjuk angka yang sama. Matanya mulai terpejam mengingat- ingat kejadian 'itu'. AC yang menyembur pelan di atas kepalanya membuat rambut tegaknya melambai-lambai. Mungkin terasa nikmat sehingga setelah lima menit mulai terdengar dengkuran kecil dali mulutnya.

***Flashback on***

**Kakashi's POV**

KRING ! KRING ! KRING !

"Uh.." Kataku pelan sambil meraih jam bekerku.  
>'Sudah jam 11 pagi' batinku<p>

Aku ada janjian dengan pacarku, Rin-chan. Kelihatannya sudah sekitar satu bulan aku berpacaran dengannya. Tetapi kali ini aku tidak tahu ada acara apa dia mengundangku ke rumahnya, orang tuanya juga sedang ada urusan bisnis keluar negeri, jadi tidak mungkin dia berencana mengenalkanku pada orangtuanya. Tapi ya sudahlah, apapun itu kalau membuat Rin-chan senang aku juga ikut senang. Aku benar- benar mencintai Rin-chan, aku tahu dulu dia berpacaran dengan Obito, maka dari itu aku tidak berani bilang padanya, tapi satu bulan yang lalu dia berkata bahwa ia sudah putus dari Obito. Akupun langsung memanfaatkan kesempatan ini dengan baik, malam harinya aku mengajak dia ke Konoha Resto, restoran termewah dan terlezat di Konoha. Di sana aku "menembak"nya, senang sekali aku mendengar kalau dia menerimanya. Aku berharap dia sudah melupakan Obito dan mulai mengganggap aku.

Aku segera mengambil pakaian, aku memilih t-shirt senada dengan warna rambutku, tentu saja dengan under wear dan celana jeans favotitku. Aku segera melesat ke kamar mandi karena aku janjian dfengan Rin-chan jam 12 dan ini sudah jam 11 lewat.

"Ayame..." Sahutku sambil memakai sepatu.  
>"Iya, Hatake-sama"jawab Ayame cepat, Ayame adalah pembantu yang bekerja di rumahku ini.<p>

Rumahku terletak dikawasan elite Konoha karena ayahku adalah pemilik Hatake Corp, perusahaan terkenal yang hampir menguasai seluruh bisnis. Rumahku ini berlantai dua, lantai pertama hanya berisi ruang tamu, dapur, ruang makan, kamar pembantu, sedangkan dilantai dua terdapat ruang kerjaku, kamar tidurku dan kamar ayahku saja. Rumahku ini di desain gaya rumah barat. Banyak perabot kuno di rumahku ini karena aku memang suka dengan barang antik. Ruang tamu di rumahku terletak di dalam bukannya didekat pintu masuk, disebelah ruang tamu itu disajikan pemandangan taman rumah tetapi sudah dibatasi dengan kaca transparan.

"Ayame, saya mau pergi, tolong jaga rumah baik- baik" pesanku pada Ayame.  
>"Baik Hatake-sama" jawabnya sambil membukakan pintu depan rumahku.<p>

Akupun berjalan menuju mobilku yang kemarin aku parkir didepan rumah. Mobilku adalah Lamborghini berwarna perak. Aku segera masuk ke mobilku, mulai menstarter dan meluncur ke rumah Rin-chan. Rumahku dengan rumah Rin-chan berjarak sekitar 25 menit, tapi karena aku ngebut aku bisa menempuhnya dalam waktu 20 menit. Akupun segera menekan bel pintu.

"Kakashi-kun" kata Rin-chan sambil memelukku.  
>"Yo ! Rin-chan, selamat pagi" sapaku sambil membalas pelukkannya kemudian mengecup keningnya.<br>"Mari masuk Kakashi-kun"sambut Rin-chan sambil menggelayut ditanganku  
>"Hn..."<p>

Ini bukan pertama kalinya aku ke rumah Rin-chan, tetapi aku tidak pernah menemui anggota keluarganya yang lain. Kata Rin-chan dia memiliki seorang adik perempuan, tapi aku belum pernah melihatnya.

"Sebentar ya aku ambilkan minum dulu" kata Rin-chan  
>"Ah tidak usah Rin-chan, sebenarnya ada apa kamu memintaku datang kerumahku ?" Jawabku, memegang tangan Rin-chan supaya dia tidak pergi dan menariknya agar kembali duduk ke sofa.<br>"O...iya aku lupa mengatakannya, dulu aku berjanji pada adikku untuk mengajakknya ke Konoha Wonderland waktu libur kenaikan kelas 2 SMP, nah aku harap Kakashi-kun mau menemaniku dan adikku pergi ke Konoha Wonderland" katanya  
>"Kalau aku, mau- mau saja menemani kalian, tetapi adikmu boleh tidak ?" Jawabku santai<br>"Ya tunggu saja nanti jawabannya, tapi aku yakin boleh karena Saku-chan adalah anak yang suka menambah teman"

Setelah bercakap- cakap ringan dengan Rin-chan, aku melihat ada seorang gadis yang turun dari tangga melingkar itu. Dia berambut merah muda. Apa ini ya adikknya Rin-chan batinku. Karena melihatnya dari belakang aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya begitu jelas, kemudian Rin-chan memanggilnya.

"Saku-chan, sini !" Panggil Rin-chan yang ditujukan pada gadis berambut merah muda itu.  
>"Ya ,ada apa nee-chan ?" Jawabnya sambil turun dari tangga dan memalingkan wajahnya.<p>

Sekilas aku bisa melihat wajahnya yang sudah mulai mendekatiku. Dia gadis bermata emerald, dengan wajah putih bersih, serta body yang menurutku lumayan untuk anak kelas dua SMP. Dia menggenakan baju santai, t-shirt berwarna senada dengan rambutnya, jeans, dan didukung dengan rompi yang dikenakannya dia nampak cantik. Rin-chan mulai memperkenalkanku pada gadis bermata emerald ini.

"Ini perkenalkan, pacar nee-chan, Kakashi Hatake, Kakashi-kun perkenalkan ini adikku namanya Sakura Haruno"  
>"Yo ! Salam kenal Sakura, aku Kakashi, kamu bisa panggil aku Kakashi-nii" responku cepat sambil mengulurkan tanganku.<br>"Ya, salam kenal juga Kakashi-nii, aku Sakura" kataknya sambil membalas uluran tanganku.  
>"Hm.. Adikmu cantik ya Rin-chan"kataku menggoda.<br>"Eh, jangan macam- macam dengan adikku ya, nanti kamu dicap pedofil" balas Rin-chan santai.

Aku melihat wajah Saku-chan merona karena perkataanku tadi. Benar anak SMP yang imut batinku.

"Eh, Kashi-nii ada acara apa datang kesini ? Ini Sakura dan Rin-nee mau pergi lho !" Kata gadis imut itu.  
>"Saku-chan, sebenarnya Rin-nee mau mengajak Kakashi-kun ikut dengan kita, tapi kamu keberatan tidak ?" Jelas Rin-chan<br>"O.. Ya tidak apa- apa Rin-nee, Sakura senang dapat teman satu lagi" jawabku dengan gembira  
>"Nah itu, Kaka-kun, kamu boleh ikut sama Saku-chan"<br>"Ya ya, aku ikut saja kalau begitu" kataku pasrah.

Konoha Wonderland adalah taman anak- anak remaja, sebenarnya aku tidak begitu suka datang ketempat ini, tetapi karena pacarku tersayang yang memintanya, tentu aku akan menemaninya dengan senang hati. Walau secara konsep penataan taman rekreasi ini sangat menarik, dengan pembagian tempat permainan, maksudku permainan yang memicu adrenalin dengan permainan yang tidak memicu adrenalin di pisahkan, tetapi sekali lagi aku tetap tidak tertarik dengan permainan yang ada.  
>Waktu kami masuk dipintu gerbang, setelah membayar ticket, sudah disuguhi pemandangan menarik, air mancur warna- warni yang berlapis- lapis.<p>

"Wah air mancurnya bagus sekali ya" kata Saku-chan.  
>"Iya ya romantis sekali" sahut Rin-nee sambil menggelayut ke tanganku.<p>

Aku hanya diam saja mendengarkan adik kakak ini mengagumi air mancur ini. Walaupun ini air mancur yang luar biasa, tetapi aku bukanlah orang yang mudah kagum.

Rin-chan terus saja bergelayut di tangaku ini, aku senang- senang saja, karena aku memang menyukainya. Tapi wajah Saku-chan nampak kecewa, jangan- jangan dia cemburu, pikirku sambil tertawa kecil.

"Uh..." Saku-chan mendengus pelan.  
>"Eh, ada apa ? Kenapa begitu ? Kamu tidak suka pergi kesini dengan Rin-nee ?" Kata Rin-chan menaggapi dengusan Saku-chan.<br>"Ah, bukan apa- apa nee-chan, Sakura suka sekali pergi kesini, eh Rin-nee, Kashi-nii kita antri buat naik roller coaster, yuk" kata Saku-chan sambil menarik tanganku dan Rin-chan ketempat antrian roller coaster

Roller coaster ini benar- benar luar biasa, antriannya panjang sekali pikirku. Sudah sekitar 30 menit aku menunggu tetapi majunya hanya sedikit- sedikit.

"Uh, lama sekali, aku pegal berdiri terus" keluh Saku-chan  
>"Ya udah sini, Kakashi-nii gendong, hahahahah..." Jawabku<br>"Ih, Kashi-nii genit" kata Saku-chan sambil menginjak kaki kananku.

Waktu aku bercanda dengan Saku-chan, Rin-chan terlihat membuang muka alias cemburu, aku senang dengan hal itu, karena artinya dia benar- benar sayang denganku. Aku lihat wajah Rin-chan makin aneh, raut wajahnya berubah, bukan raut wajah orang cemburu, dia seperti melihat hal yang buruk.

'Apa mungkin dia terlalu capai berdiri ya ?' Batinku.

"Eh Saku-chan, Kaka-kun kita pindah saja, capai, kita sudah menunggu lama sekali." Kata Rin-chan tiba- tiba  
>"Lho, kan kita sudah terlanjur antre disini, Rin-nee," jawab Saku-chan cepat<p>

Berarti dugaanku benar kalau Rin-chan terlalu capai berdiri, bukan karena sakit atau semacamnya, karena wajahnya juga tidak begitu pucat.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu Rin-chan menunggu di Konoha Cafe saja, aku akan menemani Saku-chan" putusku  
>"Uh.., kenapa kamu lebih memilih menemani adiknya pacarmu dari pada menemani pacarmu ?" Kata Rin-chan ngambek<br>"Lho, kamukan sudah dewasa, bisa jaga dirikan ? Kalau Saku-chan masih anak- anak, nanti kalau diculik bagaimana ?" Jawabku santai  
>"Eh.., siapa juga yang anak- anak ?" Jawab Saku-chan sambil menginjak kakiku yang satunya.<br>"Jadi kamu tidak mau ditemani Kakashi-nii ? Tanyaku sambil tersenyum menggoda

Karena aku terfokus dengan percakapan dengan Saku-chan, aku sampai tidak sadar kalau Rin-chan sudah pergi meninggalkan kami berdua. Kelihatannya dia ngambek, tapi tidak apalah, kan tujuan dia pergi ketempat ini untuk menyenangkan hati adiknya bukan berpacaran denganku. Nanti malam aku berencana minta maaf padanya.

"Rin-nee sudah pergi, kelihatannya dia marah padamu Kashi-nii" kata Saku-chan dengan nada menyesal.  
>"Saku-chan tidak perlu merasa bersalah, nanti pasti sudah lupa" kataku sambil mengacak- acak rambut merah mudaknya.<br>"Eh, Kaka-nii sejak kapan pacaran dengan Rin-nee ?" Tanya Saku-chan penuh selidik.  
>"Hm ? Untuk apa Saku-chan bertanya seperti itu ?" Jawabku ketus<br>"Cuma penasaran saja"  
>"Hm ? Sejak kapan ya ? Satu bulan yang lalu mungkin."<br>'Belum lama' batinku  
>"Kashi-nii tahukan kalau Rin-nee, dulu pernah punya pacar ?"<br>"Tahu, Obito-kun kan ? Kata nee-chan mu mereka sudah putus"  
>"Oh, kupikir nee-chan selingkuh dengan Kashi-nii"<br>"Ada- ada saja kamu" kataku sambil tertawa kecil

Selama menunggu roller coaster aku banyak bercakap- cakap dengan Saku-chan. Dari percakapanku dengan Saku-chan, aku tahu kalau dia sekarang baru naik kelas dua SMP Konoha dengan nilai yang Rin-chan tidak pernah menceritakan diriku pada Saku-chan padahal kami sudah resmi berpacaran sekitar satu bulan yang lalu. Tetapi kenapa Rin-chan menceritakan Obito kepada Saku-chan, sedangkan aku tidak ? Aku tidak ingin berpikir tidak- tidak, aku benar- benar mencintainya.

"Kashi-nii, Saku-chan ke kamar mandi dulu." Kata Saku-chan sambil berjalan keluar barisan  
>"Ok, cepat ya ! Nant,i Kakashi-nii tinggal lho." Jawabku cepat<p>

Aku menunggu Saku-chan pergi ke kamar mandi cukup lama sekitar 5 menitan. Yah, aku paham, mungkin masih antri, lagi pula perempuan kalau ke kamar mandi lama.

"Kashi-nii, sudah lama ya" sapa Saku-chan sambil membungkuk untuk menghindari pembatas supaya bisa masuk ke antrian lagi.  
>"Ah, tidak" jawabku.<p>

Ketika Saku-chan kembali aku melihat wajahnya pucat. Dahinya mengkerut seperti melihat hantu. Raut wajahnya juga banyak berupa, yang tadi tampak ceria sekarang terlihat murung. Saku-chan dari tadi banyak bicara, tetapi sekarang kenapa diam saja ? Batinku cemas. Apa waktu ke kamar mandi tadi dia terjatuh ? Atau dia juga capai berdiri ? Tapi wajahnya ini lebih pucat dan lebih horror dari wajahnya Rin-chan. Atau sepertinya dia melihat sesuatu yang buruk di sini ? Terkaku dalam hati.

"Hey, ada apa ? Kenapa wajahmu pucat sekali Saku-chan ?" Tanyaku dengan nada khawatir  
>"Ah tidak apa- apa Kashi-nii" jawabnya cepat.<br>"Jangan- jangan kamu sakit ya ?" Timpalku sambil meletakkan telapak tanganku di dahinya.  
>"Ah tidak- tidak, aku sehat- sehat saja Kashi-nii" sambil menyingkirkan tanganku dari wajahnya.<br>"Tidak, wajahmu pucat sekali, ayo kita pulang saja" Aku menarik tangan Saku-chan untuk keluar antrian.  
>"Jangan Kashi-nii, kita sudah terlanjur disini"kata Saku-chan sambil meronta<br>"Tidak apa- apa, lain kali kita ke sini lagi, ayo pulang saja, aku mengkhawatirkaanmu" jawabku jujur.

Aku tidak tahu kata yang mana yang bisa membuatnya tidak meronta lagi, tapi kali ini Saku-chan benar penurut, dia mau pulang. Aku menggandengnya ke Konoha Cafe untuk menjemput Rin-chan yang dari tadi menunggu kami. Konoha Cafe letaknya tidak begitu jauh dari permainan roller coaster hanya dua menit berjalan bisa mencapai lokasi. Sekitar satu menit kami berjalan aku bisa melihat pintu toilet yang kemungkinan tadi dikunjungi oleh Saku-chan. Kalau jarak perjalanan pulang perginya tiga menit, ya wajarlah tadi Saku-chan ke toiletnya lama. Tapi dari tempat toilet itu aku sudah bisa melihat plang Konoha Cafe yang besar beserta orang yang makan diserambi cafe itu.

Tunggu- tunggu, itu Rin-chan, tapi ia duduk bersama siapa pakai pegang- peganggan tangan lagi? Otakku hanya butuh dua detik untuk menyadari bahwa orang yang bermesraan dengan kekasihku itu adalah Obito. Aku cemburu dengan menyaksikan adegan berpegangan tangan lagi. Dalam hati aku berusaha menenangkan diriku, mungkin itu hanya pertemanan saja. Aku terus mengulang kata-kata ini agar tidak menghajar Obito dan bisa memberika pertanyaan untuk kejelasan aksi (baca : bermesraan dengan Rin-chan) ini. Tapi emosiku sudah memuncak ketika aku melihat mereka beciuman dengan mesra, bibir bertemu bibir. Aku melihat mereka seperi tidak sadar kalau dari tadi aku sudah berjalan menuju ke arah mereka. Dahiku mengkerut melihat pemandangan busuk seperti itu, aku melepaskan pegangan tanganku dari Saku-chan agar dapat berjalan lebih cepat. Aku tidak tahu jika aku tidak bisa mengontrol emosiku lagi ketika sampai dimeja mereka.

'Aku mencintaimu Rin-chan, kenapa kau tega mengkhianatiku ?'Batinku pelan. Aku merasakan seperti ada seribu duri yang menusuk- nusuk jantungku, benar- benar sakit rasanya.

"Aku pikir kalian sudah putus saat kita mulai berpacaran, Rin-chan" kataku ketus sambil mencengkeram bahunya.  
>"Kakahi-kun..." Kata Rin-chan, tapi aku pura- pura tuli<br>"Apa maksudnya ini ?" Timpal Obito yang sekarang sudah berdiri sambil menggebrak meja.

Setelah lima detik mencerna suasana, akhirnya aku paham. Rin-chan berpacaran denganku dengan mengaku sudah putus dengan Obito, sedangkan ia masih berpacaran dengan Obito dan Obito juga tidak mengetahui kalau Rin-chan sudah pacaran denganku. Perempuan macam apa dia ? Batinku kesal. Dalam posisi ini aku juga tidak bisa menyalahkan Obito, karena dia juga sama- sama tidak tahunya.

"Obito-kun, Kakashi-kun, aku bisa menjela.."  
>"Cukup, aku paham akan semua ini, kamu pacaran denganku, tetapi kamu juga masih berpacaran dengan Obito, jadi dari awal kamu sudah berbohong padaku." Kataku pura- pura tuli tidak mendengar ucapannya dan langsung ku potong cepat.<br>"Tapi, Kakashi-kun, sebe.."  
>"Sudah, tidak ada tapi- tapi lagi, aku kecewa padamu Rin, kita putus" potongku lagi sambil pergi meniggalkan mereka berdua.<p>

Aku tidak peduli lagi jika mata seluruh mengunjung Konoha Cafe kearah kami bertiga, aku benar- benar kecewa. Aku melihat gadis berambut merah muda mengamati kami bertengkar dengan wajah khwatir. Aku segera menyambar pergelangan tanganya untuk mengajaknya pulang karena tadi aku sudah berjanji untuk menghantarnya pulang. Gadis ini tidak meronta ketika aku menarik tangannya untuk menuju ke mobilku, dalam perjalanan menuju mobil juga tidak ada sepatah katapun yang mengalir dari mulut kami.

"Kashi-nii" Dia mulai memanggilku dengan nada khawatir saat aku dan Saku-chan sudah berada didalam mobilku. Ini benar- benar memecahkan keheningan.  
>"Hn" aku menjawab ketus.<br>"Kashi-nii, marah dengan Rin-nee ya" kataku  
>"..." Aku pura- pura tuli lagi, rasanya sakit sekali menjawab pertanyaan ini.<br>"Kashi-nii, tolong maafkan Rin-nee ya, mungkin Rin-nee tidak bermaksud untuk menyakiti Kashi-nii"  
>"..." Lagi- lagi aku pura- pura tuli, aku tidak mungkin menjawab pertanyaan semacam itu.<br>"Kita masih bisa bertemankan Kashi-nii ?" Tanyaku  
>"Ya, kenapa tidak ?" Kali ini aku menjawab pertanyaan Saku-chan karena hal ini tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan orang yang telah menghancurkan hatiku.<p>

Aku mengendarai mobilku dengan penuh konsentrasi walaupuun dengan emosi yang tidak stabil. Suasana di dalam mobilku benar -benar hening, tidak ada satupun dari kami yang membuka mulut. Akupun sedang tidak mau membicarakan hal apapun. Tak terasa aku sudah menyetir sampai didepan rumah Saku-chan. Dia langsung cepat- cepat turun, kelihatannya dia takut jika aku lebih marah lagi.

"Kashi-nii, aku turun dulu ya, terima kasih untuk segalanya, tolong maafkan nee-chanku ya" pamitnya  
>"Ya" jawabku malas.<p>

Aku tidak ingin mampir lagi ke rumah perempuan busuk itu, aku masih sakit hati. Sepertinya Saku-chan tahu akan hal itu sehingga tidak mempersilahkanku masuk. Setelah Saku-chan menutup pintu mobil, aku segera melesat ke rumahku. Sekitar 20 menit aku baru sampai dirumahku itu. Aku menekan bel rumah, Ayame langsung membukakan pintu dengan cepat.

"Selamat datang Hatake-sama" sapanya  
>"..." Sekali lagi aku pura- pura tidak Mendengar<p>

Aku mengabaikannya dan segera berjalan menuju kekamarku. Aku langsung merebahkan diriku di atas kasur king-sizeku. Ya Tuhan, kenapa cobaan hidupku begitu berat ? Aku mencintai seorang wanita dan dia begitu cepatnya melupakan aku. Aku merasa bahwa dunia ini tidak adil, aku memiliki banyak penggemar, tetapi aku tidak mencintai mereka, aku hanya mencintai Rin-chan, kenapa dia mengkhianatiku ?

Aku benar- benar tak habis pikir. Sudah seminggu aku memutuskan hubunganku dengan Rin-chan, aku masih marah dengan kejadian di Konoha Wonderland. Tetapi rencananya aku ingin ke rumah Rin-chan untuk meluruskan masalah ini.

Tidak ada angin, tidak ada hujan, Rin-chan tiba- tiba datang ke rumahku. Rin-chan langsung masuk ke ruang kerjaku tanpa mengetuk. Wajahnya nampak lusuh, dia seperti depresi berat. Matanya sembab, kantong matanya lebar, tangannya gemetaran.

'Tunggu, kenapa dia menggegam pisau ?' Batinku mulai cemas dan panik tentunya, bukan karena aku takut ditusuk oleh pisau itu, bagaimana kalau Rin-chan yang tertusuk nanti ?

"Rin-chan" kataku pelan  
>"..." Dia tidak membuka mulut sedikitpun dan malah mendekatkan pisau itu ke lehernya.<br>"Rin-chan, apa yang kalu lakukan ?" Tanyaku pelan sambil mendekatinya  
>"DIAM!, kalau kau mendekat aku akan bunuh diri di sini" Dia menjerit keras.<br>"Rin-chan, kalau begitu ada masalah apa kau ? Tolong ceritakanlah." Kataku sambil mengambil dua langkah kebelakang.  
>"..." Dia kembali tidak menjawab, walaupun sudah menjauhkan pisaunya dari lehernya itu.<br>"Rin-chan, tolong" pintaku pelan.  
>"Kashi-kun, dia telah mengkhianatiku" desahnya pelan<br>"Apa maksudmu ? Aku tidak paham." Jawabku  
>"Dia.., dia, dia, Obito-kun, dia telah meng..."<br>" 'Meng' apa ?" Tanyaku penasaran  
>"Meng..meng...menghamiliku" jawabnya, air matanya kini benar- benar mengalir deras dari kedua buah matanya.<br>"Apa ? Kau bercanda kan ?" Tanyaku tidak percaya.

Hatiku bertambah hancur mendengar jawaban itu, rencananya hari ini aku ingin ke rumah Rin-chan untuk meluruskan masalah ini. Masksudku adalah apakah kita benar- benar putus atau tidak, waktu memutuskan Rin-chan waktu itu aku hanya emosi sesaat saja. Setelah kejadian itu, aku selalu memikirkan Rin-chan, aku tahu aku masih mencintainya. Tetapi dengan kedatangan Rin-chan ini dan menyampaikan kabar buruk seperti ini benar- benar membuatku makin sedih dan marah.

"Tidak.." Jawabnya lirih

Aku berusa menahan kakiku untuk tidak bergerak keluar kamar, tidak keluar rumah, tidak naik mobil, tidak ke rumah Obito dan memukulinya disana.

"Kalau begitu kau harus meminta pertanggung jawaban Obito" jawabku dengan terpaksa  
>"Tapi Obito tidak mengakui anaknya ini" jawab Rin-chan cepat sambil menghapus air mata dari pipi- pipinya.<br>"Lalu kenapa kau datang kesini ?" Jawabku dengan nada marah  
>"Aku ingin..."<br>"Ingin apa ?" Bentakku  
>"Aku ingin kamu menikahiku Kaka-kun"<br>"Apa ?" Aku tidak percaya dengan perkataan-nya ini  
>"Kau mencintaiku kan ?" Tanya Rin-chan meyakinkan<p>

Akupun berpikir sesaat, aku memang mencintainya, tetapi kondisinya sudah lain. Saat sedang senang dia membagi kesenangannya dengan orang lain, tetapi saat kesulitan baru meminta pertolonganku. Setelah aku berpikir ulang, artinya Rin-chan memanfaatkanku. Sebenarnya aku tidak suka dimanfaatkan oleh wanita, tetapi aku mencintainya, jadi mungkin selama satu bulan ini aku tidak sadar kalau sudah dimanfaatkan terus. Cinta itu benar- benar buta.

"Tidak" jawabku setelah melakukan pemikiran tadi.  
>"Kenapa ?" Jawabnya dengan air mata mulai mengalir lagi<br>"Karena selama ini kau sudah memanfaatkanku, kau tidak menganggapku apa- apa, kalau kau tidak ada kesulitan kau tidak akan mengingatku" jawabku  
>"Tapi aku benar- benar mencintaimu" sergahnya<br>"Tidak, itu hanya bicaramu saja, kenyataannya kamu tidak mencintaiku, kalau kau mencintai Obito menikahlah sana dengannya"  
>"Jadi kau tidak mencintaiku lagi ?"<br>"Maaf Rin-chan, tapi rasa cinta itu sudah lenyap" jawabku yakin  
>"Kalau begitu aku bunuh diri saja di sini" ancamnya<br>"Apa ? Pikirkan lagi Rin-chan, Saku-chan pasti sangat sedih kalau kau meninggalkannya"  
>"Kalau begitu hidupku sudah tidak ada artinya lagi, laki- laki yang menjadi anakku ini tidak mau bertanggung jawab, sedangkan yang kucintai tidak mempercayaiku lagi"<br>"Tapi masih ada Saku-chan" kataku mengulangi perkataanku yang sebelumnya  
>" Aku tidak bisa menanggung aib ini lagi, sebentar lagi papa dan mama akan pulang, mereka pasti marah melihat putri sulungnya seperti ini"<br>"Mereka pasti akan mengerti Rin-chan"

Aku mendengar ketukan pintu, tapi aku mencoba menghiraukannya, mungkin itu hanya Ayame yang mengantarkan makan siangku.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau mencoreng nama baik keluarga Haruno" jawab Rin-chan  
>"Kalau kau bunuh diri sama saja dengan mencoreng nama baik keluargamu"<br>"Tapi menurutku ini lebih baik, dari pada harus hidup dengan cibiran orang lain"  
>"Tenang dulu Rin-chan, kita bisa membicarakan ini baik- baik"<br>"Jadi kau mau menikahiku ?"  
>"Maaf Rin-chan, tetapi jawabnanya sama, tidak"<p>

"Yah, selamat tinggal Kakashi-kun, senang bisa bertemu denganmu, sampaikan permohonan maafku ini keseluruh teman dan kelurgaku ya"

Itulah kata- kata terakhir Rin-chan sebelum dia menempelkan sisi tajam pisau kelehernya, menekannya dalam- dalam, kemudian menariknya. Aku tidak sempat menghentikannya karena jarak kami sekitar 8 langkah. Ketika aku sampai disisinya dia sudah terjatuh dan bersimpuh darah, darahnya mengalir deras dari lehernya. Aku segera menempelkankan tangan kiriku di lehernya berharap darah bisa benrhenti mengalir, walaupun itu mustahil. Aku memegang pisau dari tangan kanannya dan memindahkannya ketangan kananku untuk ku letakkan. Perasaanku benar- benar kacau, melihat orang yang kucintai mati di depanku. Tetapi saat aku belum meletakkan pisau ke lantai, pintu ruang kerjaku sudah terbuka. Seorang gadis berambut merah muda masuk dan melihat kami berdua ini.

"RIN-NEE..!" Teriak gadis itu kencang.

Gadis itu menjerit keras kemudian jatuh tak sadarkan diri. Aku segera meraih hand-phoneku untuk menelpon ambulance.

Setelah 5 menit ambulanca baru datang, Rin-chan tidak dapat diselamatkan. Sebelum ambulance datang dia telah menghembuskan napas terakhirnya didekapanku. Aku tidak tahu kenapa ada sesuatu yang basah mengalir dari kedua mataku. Petugas segera menutup jenazah Rin-chan dan membawanya ke rumah sakit untuk diperiksa lebih lanjut. Petugas yang lainnya membawa Saku-chan yang tidak sadar ke rumah sakit.

'Hari ini adalah hari yang tragis' batinku

Aku segera menelpon paman Saku-chan, Jiraya-jiisan. Aku menceritakan semua kejadiannya padanya agar dia dapat mengabari orang tua Saku-chan secepat mungkin.

Kasus kematian ini dapat diselesaikan dengan mudah, sudah diputuskan ini adalah kasus bunuh diri, bukannya aku pembunuhnya. Untung saja ruang kerjaku dilengkapi kamera, sehingga semua percakapan kami dan perilaku kami terekam disana. Dari pihak keluarga Rin-chan juga menerima dengan ikhlas kepergian putri sulung mereka. Merekapun juga memaafkan Obito yang menjadi penyebab utama kematian Rin-chan. Tapi hanya satu orang yang tidak dapat menerima kenyataan ini, yaitu Saku-chan. Dia terus mengaggap aku sebagai pembunuhnya. Walaupun sudah dijelaskan orang tuanya, dia masih tetap tidal percaya.

Aku sendiri pergi ke London untuk menempuh pendidikan disana, karena kuliah ekonomiku sudah tamat tahun ini. Aku ingin melupakan semua kejadian buruk ini dan memulai hidup yang baru. Aku tertarik pada biologi, maka dari itu di London aku memilih jurusan itu.

Setelah 3 tahun kuliah, aku dapat lulus dengan nilai kumlout. Aku ingin mangajar, walaupun orang tuaku sudah kaya, aku tetap ingin menambah pengalaman. Akhirnya aku diminta mengajar di SMA Konoha, SMA terbaik seluruh kota Konoha.

***End of Flashback***

**End of Kakashi's POV**

Pria itu kembali membuka matanya setelah 45 menit tertidur. Entah karena kelelahan atau terlalu stres memikirkan muridnya yang berambut merah muda itu. Dia mulai medesah pelan, meregangkan badannya yang kaku karena tertidur dalam posisi duduk. Mulai mengangkat tangannya, memutar kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan.

Dia melirik jam, sekarang jarum panjang sudah menunjukkan angka dua belas, sedangkan jarum pendekknya angka empat. Kakashi mulai beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan pelan menuju meja kerjanya. Mulai memunguti dokumen- dokumen pentingnya, mematikan laptop mac-nya dan memasukkannya kembali ke tas. Kakashi segera menuju satu- satunya pintu yang ada di ruangan itu dan menguncinya dari luar.

Guru berambut perak itu mulai berjalan di koridor sekolah yang sudah benar- benar sepi. Tidak ada satu suarapun selain suara dari langkah kakinya sendiri. Sambil berjalan dia mulai berpikir akan masalhnya yang satu itu.

**Kakashi's POV**

'Aku benar tidak habis pikir bagaimana cara memberitahu Saku-chan, melihat mukaku saja dia sudah tidak mau, apa lagi bercakap- cakap denganku' batinku

Kupikir semuanya akan berjalan lancar untuk kehidupan baruku ini, ternyata tidak. Di hari pertama mengajar, aku sudah bertemu kembali dengan Saku-chan, adik Rin-chan yang sekarang menjadi muridku. Saku-chan tumbuh menjadi remaja yang sangat cantik dengan body yang semakin menggiurkan.

Aku benar- benar ingin menceritakan kebenaran kejadian 3 tahun yang lalu. Hatiku merasa terganjal kalau masih ada yang menyangka aku pembunuh Rin-chan. Waktu pertama melihatku dia seperti tidak mengenalku, ya mungkin karena sudah lampa tidak berjumpa. Aku segera ingin menjelaskannya, maka dari itu aku meminta dia berkunjung ke Labolatoriom Biologiku untuk menjelaskannya. Tapi ternyata dia malah pingsan dan pergi sambil mengataiku pembunuh.

'Bagaimana cara memberitahu Sakura-chan ? 

**End of Kakashi's POV**

TeeBeeCee

ooOooOoo

Gomen- gomen readers, Rei updatenya lama banget, maklum habis uas, ga boleh deket- deket komputer.

Author selalu meminta review, saran, kritik karena author masih amatir

Thanks yang udah ngereview, silent readers, komp rumah.


End file.
